Love Novels
is a song from the first single sung by BiBi, a sub-unit under μ’s. The group consists of Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase, and Nico Yazawa. The song is also included in Maki, Eli, and Nico's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Yuugo Sasakura. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4816)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Love Novels starts playing at 1:57. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ganbara neba neba neba gibu apu Na nanana na naritai na Ganbara neba neba neba gibu apu Na nanana na naritai na Nibu sugiru no yo tensai teki da wa hontou Futsuu dattara tokku ni ki ga tsuiteru yo "Are?" Kyou mo guuzen no furi shite Kimi o machibusete miyou ka Demo sonnan ja sabishii no Kocchi o muite! Inocchau darou Naichau darou (onegai) Watashi no koi wa minorare rarenu (rarenu?) Honpen yori saido sutoorii (kora kora) Susumeru kuse wa naoshinasai (kocchi da yo) Asecchau deshou Naichau deshou (mou yada) Watashi no koi wa minorare rare... rare rare rareru? Ketsuron wa... suki da yo suki ni natte mite yo (chu) Ganbara neba neba neba gibu apu Na nanana na naritai na Ganbara neba neba neba gibu apu Na nanana na naritai na Todoketai noni zenzen wakacchai nai Fuan darake de saikin sappari shinai "Ryoukai!" Kimi wa tanjun na hodo muishiki Atsui kimochi to wa tooi no Nara ganbatte naritai na Kanojo ni naritai! Buyoujin damon Kanjitai mon (shiritai) Watashi wa koi ni tsukamara mareru (mareta!) Zenpen tabun rabu sutoorii (rabu rabu) Futari no tame ni kaite mita yo (happii endo ne) Komacchau deshou Kanjiru deshou (mou baka) Watashi wa koi ni tsukamara mare… mare mare mareru! You suru ni...... suki toka suki o koe ni dashite (gyu) (Gagagagaga ga gaga ga) ganbara ne Rabu rabu (bu bu bu) Rabu rabu (bu bu bu) Rabu rabu (bu bu bu bu) Happii endo ne! Happii endo ne! Hora mou Mou yada Mou baka Inocchau darou Naichau darou (onegai) Watashi no koi wa minorare rarenu (rarenu?) Honpen yori saido sutoorii (kora kora) Susumeru kuse wa naoshinasai (kocchi da yo) Asecchau deshou Naichau deshou (mou yada) Watashi no koi wa minorare rare... rare rare rareru? Ketsuron wa... suki da yo suki ni natte mite yo (chu) Ganbara neba neba neba gibu apu Na nanana na naritai na Ganbara neba neba neba gibu apu Na nanana na naritai na |-| Kanji= がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな 鈍すぎるのよ 天才的だわ本当 普通だったらとっくに気がついてるよ 「あれっ?」 今日も偶然のふりして 君を待ち伏せてみようか でもそんなんじゃ寂しいの こっちを向いて! 祈っちゃうだろっ 泣いちゃうだろっ (お願い) 私の恋は実られられぬ (られぬ?) 本編よりサイドストーリー (こらこら) 進める癖は直しなさい (こっちだよ) 焦っちゃうでしょっ 泣いちゃうでしょっ (もーやだー) 私の恋は実られられ…られられられる? 結論は…好きだよ好きになってみてよ (ちゅ) がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな 届けたいのに 全然解っちゃいない 不安だらけで最近さっぱりしない 「りょうかい!」 君は単純なほど無意識 熱い気持ちとは遠いの ならがんばってなりたいな 彼女になりたい! 不用心だもんっ 感じたいもんっ (知りたい) 私は恋に捕まらまれる (まれた!) 全編たぶんラブストーリー (ラブラブ) 二人の為に書いてみたよ (ハッピーエンドね) 困っちゃうでしょっ 感じるでしょっ (もーばかー) 私は恋に捕まらまれ…まれまれまれる! 要するに……好きとか好きを声にだして (ぎゅ) (ががががが が がが が) がんばらね ラブラブ (ブブブ) ラブラブ (ブブブ) ラブラブ (ブブブブ) ハッピーエンドね ハッピーエンドね ほらもー もーヤだー もーばかー 祈っちゃうだろっ 泣いちゃうだろっ (お願い) 私の恋は実られられぬ (られぬ?) 本編よりサイドストーリー (こらこら) 進める癖は直しなさい (こっちだよ) 焦っちゃうでしょっ 泣いちゃうでしょっ (もーやだー) 私の恋は実られられ…られられられる? 結論は…好きだよ好きになってみてよ (ちゅ) がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな |-| English= Try your hardest, never never never give up Na NaNaNa Na that's what I wanna be Try your hardest, never never never give up Na NaNaNa Na that's what I wanna be It practically takes a genius to be as dense as you Anyone else would've noticed ages ago “Huh?” Pretending it’s a coincidence again today Should I try ambushing you? But that’s so lonely Look over here! I’m praying, you know I’m crying, you know (Please) My love can't, can't bear fruit (can't it?) Instead of the main plot, it’s a side story (Hey now!) Fix your habit of going on ahead (I’m over here) I’m rushing, you know I’m crying, you know (I've had it with this!) My love can, can... can, can, can bear fruit? In short: I like you, so try to like me back (Smooch) Try your hardest, never never never give up Na NaNaNa Na that's what I wanna be Try your hardest, never never never give up Na NaNaNa Na that's what I wanna be I'm trying so hard to make you see, yet you don't get it at all I keep feeling on edge lately, I just can't relax like this “Roger!” You’re oblivious to the point of simplicity My passionate feelings are lightyears away from you That's why I have to try and do my best I want to become your girlfriend! I’m hesitant I want to feel it (I want to know) I can, can be caught by love (I was caught) The whole novel is probably a love story (Lovey-dovey) I tried writing it for the two of us (It’s a happy end, right?) I’m troubled I feel it (Geez, you idiot) I can, can... can, can, can be caught by love! In other words... Say 'I love you' aloud (Hug!) (Dododododo do dodo do) Do your best Lovey-dovey (ey ey ey) Lovey-dovey (ey ey ey) Lovey-dovey (ey ey ey ey) A happy ending, right? A happy ending, right? Come on, come on I've had it with this Geez, you idiot I’m praying, you know I’m crying, you know (Please) My love can't, can't bear fruit (can't it?) Instead of the main plot, it’s a side story (Hey now!) Fix your habit of going on ahead (I’m over here) I’m rushing, you know I’m crying, you know (I've had it with this!) My love can, can... can, can, can bear fruit? In short: I like you, so try to like me back (Smooch) Try your hardest, never never never give up Na NaNaNa Na that's what I wanna be Try your hardest, never never never give up Na NaNaNa Na that's what I wanna be Gallery Single Scans= BiBi Diamond Princess no Yuutsu Back Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 Trivia *The off vocal version can be heard playing in the background in Season 1 Episode 6 when μ's were discussing the results of the karaoke contest. *At the μ's New Year Love Live! 2013, Aina Kusuda performed this song along with Pile and Sora Tokui due to Yoshino Nanjo being absent for the live. References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:BiBi Category:Insert Songs Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Eli Ayase Category:Nico Yazawa